


Ocean of Tears [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Series: Thor: Ragnarok [Traducción] [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt Loki, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: “Siento que no hayas tenido la oportunidad de despedirte apropiadamente de tus amigos,” dijo Loki.“Nuestros amigos, Loki,” insistió Thor después de una pausa, su voz suave.Loki tarareó contemplativamente.





	Ocean of Tears [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ocean of Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12671625) by [BeanieBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/pseuds/BeanieBaby). 



> ( ͡ಥ ͜ʖ ͡ಥ)

 

Loki frunció el ceño críticamente ante el desastre de negro y azul salpicándole todo el torso lechoso. En medio del calor de la batalla no sintió ningún dolor venir de los golpes, pero ahora que la adrenalina había desaparecido, su cuerpo le dolía con fuerza. Loki entre cerró los ojos hacia el rollo de gasa acomodado inocentemente sobre la mesa. Heimdall lo había presionado con discreción contra su palma cuando pasaron uno contra el otro después de la apresurada coronación de Thor. Se había estremecido por un instante cuando Brunnhilde, accidentalmente, le dio un codazo en medio de la exaltación, pero al parecer nada se escapaba de la toda poderosa mirada de Heimdall.

Loki podría recurrir a su magia para acelerar el transcurso de sanación, pero había algo extrañamente relajante en el proceso de curarse las heridas por sí mismo. Sus dedos avanzaban lentamente hacia el bálsamo cuando una fuerte inhalación de aire le avisó de la llegada de su nuevo rey. Girando los ojos hacia el techo, Loki retiró la mano rápidamente, los dedos enroscándose en forma de puños.

“¿Por qué tengo que enterarme por Heimdall que estabas herido, hermano?” Predeciblemente, Thor cruzó la distancia entre ellos con tres grandes zancadas, su único ojo azul brillando con preocupación e inquietud.

“Esto no es nada. He vivido cosas peores,” Loki intentó pasar de él para agarrar su camiseta, pero la mano de Thor se envolvió en su muñeca con un agarre inquebrantable, deteniéndolo en el camino.

“Déjame devolverte el favor de antes,” dijo.

“No me debes nada,” Loki tiró del brazo para liberarse.

“Pero quiero hacerlo,” la expresión de Thor era tan seria que Loki no tuvo la energía para negarse. Murmurando por lo bajo acerca de idiotas obstinados, el Dios del Engaño se acomodó contra el escritorio y separó los muslos en un silencioso consentimiento. Thor sonrió, complacido por la respuesta silenciosa de Loki cuando se acercó al espacio personal de su hermano. Loki observó perezosamente cómo tomaba un poco de bálsamo medicinal en sus dedos. Thor calentó el ungüento frío en su palma y comenzó a deslizar suavemente la sustancia aceitosa sobre la piel amoratada de Loki.

“¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos hacernos el uno al otro heridas imaginarias?” preguntó, su aliento suave acariciando el pecho desnudo de Loki al inclinarse más cerca.

“Hmm.”

“Y luego empezaste a apuñalarme de verdad,” Thor se detuvo para dirigirle una mirada feroz a su hermano pequeño y continuo riéndose un poco ante los viejos recuerdos. “Y cuando conocimos a Sif los tres creamos esa familia de fantasía. ¿Lo recuerdas, Loki? La infinita cantidad de fiestas de té y los manteles extravagantes que escabullíamos de la habitación de madre”

“¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Tú seguías insistiendo en volverme la esposa cuando claramente Sif era la única mujer en el grupo,” Loki respondió, tirando de un mechón del cabello rubio oscuro de Thor en venganza. Viendo tan de cerca las raíces, el color casi parecía marrón.

“Bueno, eras el más lindo entre nosotros, hermano,” le molestó Thor, yendo por más ungüento, “y era obvio que ella quedaba mejor para el rol del hijo.”

Loki flexionó los muslos que sujetaban las caderas de su hermano. “No me hagas apuñalarte, tonto. Apenas te coronaste rey por una hora—”

“Y ya se me subió a la grande y gorda cabeza,” Thor terminó por él con alegría, retrocediendo para admirar su trabajo.

Loki dejó escapar un dramático suspiro. “Me conoces demasiado bien, Thor.”

“¿Y eso no es algo bueno?” preguntó su hermano, apresurándose por el rollo de gasa sobre la mesa antes de que Loki pudiera agarrarlo. Su expresión era demasiado ansiosa para significar algo positivo.

“Estoy empezando a pensar que no,” respondió Loki, mirándolo con suspicacia.

“Vamos, nunca haría nada para lastimarte,” Thor le envió otra de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

“Oh no, una mentira decente. Puedes aprender, después de todo.” Levantando los brazos con una sonrisa sarcástica, Loki le permitió a Thor envolverle el torso lastimado con las vendas. Las manos de su hermano eran tan firmes como siempre. Largas y callosas por la batalla, fácilmente podían rodear la circunferencia de la cintura de Loki. Se quedó mirando la parte posterior de la cabeza de su hermano, el cabello casi rapado revuelto en la nuca del cuello. Se encontró extendiendo la mano y acariciando con dedos suaves los mechones rebeldes. La respiración de Thor se entrecortó, sus manos deteniéndose sobre las caderas de Loki, su calor ardiendo a través de las capas de gasa y encendiendo el corazón del otro. “Siento que no hayas tenido la oportunidad de despedirte apropiadamente de tus amigos,” continuó él, sintiendo los dedos apretarse alrededor de su cintura.

“Nuestros amigos, Loki,” insistió Thor después de una pausa, su voz suave. Loki tarareó contemplativamente. Ambos sabían que los tres guerreros solo toleraban a Loki a causa de Thor, pero estaba demasiado cansado y sin energías para dejárselo en claro esta noche. Perdieron demasiado en unas pocas horas. Así que Loki se mantuvo en silencio, sus dedos aun acariciando los suaves mechones de pelo de la cabeza de Thor. Una gota de algo caliente cayó sobre su piel. Thor se aclaró la garganta, su rostro oculto mientras terminaba con la última de las vendas.

“Creo que es tiempo de que te retires a la cama, chispas,” Loki le susurró contra el cabello, bajándose de la mesa y alejándose del agarre de Thor. Su hermano se rio entre dientes y se limpió apresuradamente la humedad del rostro mientras Loki se ocupaba en colocarse una camisa sobre los vendajes.

“Ven, la puerta está por aquí, Rey de Asgard,” chasqueó los dedos para captar la atención de Thor cuando su hermano se desvió en dirección al baño. Loki lo agarró del brazo al casi tropezar con el marco de la puerta.

“No me llames así,” Thor se frotó el ojo, ahogando un bostezo en el dorso de su mano.

“Es lo que eres ahora,” Loki lo arrastró por medio de los pasillos vacíos. Estuvo aliviado de no encontrarse con nadie en el camino.

“No me siento como un rey,” murmuró Thor cuando llegaron a su habitación. Miró hacia el espacio desocupado con una expresión triste. “Los extraño terriblemente, Loki. Extraño a madre y padre.”

Loki se tragó la pesadez en su garganta. “Yo también.”

“¿Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche?” Thor le pidió de repente, esperanza en su mirada al girarse hacia Loki. “Compartiremos la cama como cuando éramos niños.”

Podrían, pero—

Loki observó sus manos unidas, la muñeca de Thor atrapada con fuerza entre sus largos y pálidos dedos. Demasiadas emociones sin nombre se arremolinaban en su pecho, listas para explotar ante el toque más ligero. Aflojó los dedos y le dejó ir, el calor electrizante de Thor aun persistiendo en su piel.

“No esta noche,” respondió Loki, regalando a su abatido hermano una sonrisa débil. “Dulces sueños, mi rey.”

“Noches, Loki,” vino la suave respuesta.

Sintió el peso de la mirada de Thor en él mientras volvía a su habitación.


End file.
